


Have I Forgotten You?

by PoetryMagic12



Category: Yu gi oh Arc V, Yuri/Serena - Fandom, Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiiragi
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drunk Sex, F/M, Past, Romance, Sex, forgotten friend, fruitshipping, love-hate relationship, predatorshipping - Freeform, present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMagic12/pseuds/PoetryMagic12
Summary: Takes place after the series or at least I want to happen. SPOILERS ahead in this story for those haven't watched the later parts of the series yet. Just warning people now.Yuri and Serena have first met as children and there was an instinct connection. After all this was originally Ray's intent. For Serena to be Yuri's weakness. Unfortunally it never happens due to Leo making sure it didn't happen. So they never end up not being close and nearly forgotten about the other.The darkness of Zarc been defeated and permanantly destroyed. The motivation that Yuri had to card people was because of Zarc's soul. Serena was instructed to watch over him to her chargin.Memories return as growing feelings start to develop between them...PLEASE READ/REVIEW!!I changed the rating to Mature because of the romantic relationship and what I am going to do later on, romantically/sexually between namely Yuri/Serena. I rather be safe. The scenes won't be too graphic though.





	1. Insuring The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I don't own Yu-gi-oh Arc V or any of the characters. Also I am going to explain some thing's that have already been established because it fits with the story first. So you can understand what I feel from my perspective as the story progresses. Also I am using the Japanese names since I refuse to watch the English version. (Therefore I don't know there English names.)

      Leo Akaba never wanted he's "daughter" Serena to be close to Yuri ever since he found part of he's beloved daughter Ray again. He remembered that day all too well, taking those special cards he made as she took he's place to duel Supreme King Dragon Zarc because she couldn't bare for him to make the sacrifice. He could only blame himself for not stopping her. Leo in fact hated himself for it. Ray is the one that should be alive. He soon learned that he's daughters soul was split into four. This motivated him to create the Arc Area Project by using Revival Zero. It was the perfect plan, reunite all four split dimensions as a result it would revive the one thing he wanted more than anything. To see Ray again.    
     He of course hid the truth from Serena. So happy to have her back in a way when he manage to find her as a child. Naturally she was special than all the others in the Fusion Dimension as a result. After all she was important part of he's plans to unite all the dimensions together again. To bring he's daughter back to life. So he had to make sure she was safe from hard. That meant she wasn't allowed to leave the Academia. Even having the Obelisk Force guarding her and keeping her under close watch. Until he could find all the girls that resemble Ray from each of the other split dimensions.   
     Serena was just happy to be to gain the professor's attention. It was a great honor in the Fusion Dimension especially since she was only a child. She could only see that her skills were good enough. However she wanted to more to win he's approval. Not understanding why he wouldn't send her out in the frontlines? After all she was a very skilled duelist and had the talent to back it up. She didn't questioned it because she believed that perhaps he had something better planned for her to accomplish.   
   The problems all started on the day Serena met Yuri. Yes, they were only children but it bothered him at the slightest interest Serena had in Yuri. She watched him in the distance and admired the way he dueled. Despite the fact that he's opponent's seemed to runaway from him afterwards. It didn't show it but it did bother him that he didn't have any friends. He could see other duelist being surrounded by people. He admitted it was something he wanted.   
     "Professor, is that the boy you're referring too?" Serena questioned as she pointed at Yuri.   
      "Yes, you seem rather eager?" Leo questioned as he raised an eyebrow. He was trying to understand why Serena seemed so happy?   
      "He just looks like someone I would like to duel is all." Serena firmly tells him, hiding the redness in her cheeks as she blushed. As innocent as she was at the time, Serena wasn't aware she was already developing an innocent crush on Yuri. Not understanding the crush believing it's an eagerness to duel him.   
    "Come on then, let's go meet him." Leo addresses as Serena smiles, nodding her head in understanding. As they headed to the Duel Arena.   
       Leo however wasn't too thrilled as a frown formed on he's face. He knew the truth after Yuri. He was one of the reincarnations of Zarc. He was a duelist that got corrupted and end up destroying his first home in the Original Dimension before Ray sacrificed herself to split him. He knew that Zarc would find a way to revive himself. He had to find a way to stop the demon from making he's return. He had strong dislike for the child. If Ray was split into four, he knew Zarc had to have split into four as well. He did everything in he's power to hide he's hatred. He figured that Yuri is of importance, he could be used as part of he's plan to until the Four Dimensions.   
    Yuri was always a quiet child, always eager to duel. He enjoyed winning all he's matches. He took pride in the fact he never lost a duel. He just wished he had someone to talk too. One day he sat on a bench as he watched the other students talk and having fun. Everyone just avoided him. He didn't understand why people avoided him when all he wanted to do was have them as friends. Were they afraid of he's dueling?   
        "Yuri, I presume?" Leo addresses the young boy as he looks up at him and Serena. "I have been watching your skills. I see you being of great use to the war." Leo tells Yuri.   
     "Me? Useful?" Yuri replies back. He was rather shy.   
     "Please to meet you, I'm Serena." She happily greets Yuri was a smile. As she holds out he's hand.   
     "Serena?" Yuri responds as he holds her hand. He gazed straight at her, taken aback by the girl in front of her. The first person to treat her with any kindness. "Oh . . . I'm Yuri." A light blush could be felt across he's cheeks. Serena giggled.   
     There seemed to be an instinct connection between the both of them. Leo didn't like the thought of of one of he's daughters reincarnations crushing on one of Zarc's reincarnations.  Something that Leo didn't take fail to notice as he goes in front of Serena. For all he knew they could end up together when they got older. It was clear he was being an overprotective father to he's "daughter." It would only make sense knowing what he's been through with all of this. Not realizing that this was in fact Ray's intent so Serena could be Yuri's weakness.   
     "Professor? Is there anything wrong?" Serena irritably questioned as she tried to move aside to see Yuri with no luck. "I can't see Yuri, you know."  All she could do is sigh. As she turned to look away. Crossing her arms in frustrating.   
"Anyway, Professor." Yuri asks. "How can I be of use to you?" He asked Leo, not fully paying attention as he's eyes fixated on Serena. He wasn't sure what this feeling he had since never had it before perhaps this could be what it's like to have a friend.   
"You will see my dear boy. You will see." The Professor smiled as Yuri stands up with an innocent smile on he's face. Not aware on what's to become of him. That will slowly make him a monster as well.   
End of chapter one . . .


	2. Are We Friends?

Serena went along side Leo and Yuri. She was always rather lonely, having no known family until the professor found her at a very young and gave her a home in the castle of Academia. She was devoted to the professor's cause. She was the closest thing her had to a father-figure. Not knowing the real truth behind her origins. Her connect to her mentor, whom she called "The Professor" was her real father by virtue of  being a soul fragment of his daughter. Not that she would treat him any differently. She already looked up to him, wanting nothing more to seek his approval and please him.   
      Two eleven-year-olds having the potential to make Academia the best in the world. It felt like nothing more than a dream. Many people would not think that it would be possible because of their ages. Letting everyone seeing the greatness of Fusion Summoning. Everything he was doing was for the greater good of the world.  That was what Serena believed he wanted at least at the time. After all she believed she was to go to the frontlines of the Interdimensional War. What else would she expect?   
      Serena twist and turned in her room but couldn't sleep. Her long hair was down which reach to her back. She wrapped a blanket over head like a hood and around her to keep warm. She walked through the long hallways of Academia. Until she saw Yuri on the balcony. He was looking a card. Serena admitted she felt rather nervous as she never have been alone with someone her own age.   
"Let me explain why I gather you two here .  . . you see their are different dimensions the world has been split into . . ."Leo explains to Yuri and Serena, who looked at each other before looking back at the Professor.   
"Different dimensions?" Serena responded. She had a look of confusion. "So this isn't the only world?"  
"Well they're four different dimensions. The one we reside in is the Fusion Dimension. The other three are Standard, XYZ and Synchro. The objective is to unite all three worlds."  
"Unite the worlds. That sounds a bit a dull." Yuri comments. "Where's the challenge?!"   
"They will be a lot of strong duelists . . . I am sure you will have fun carding all the people you want."   
"Really?!" Yuri smiled happily. Maybe this would be the chance for him to make friends. People outside the Academia. There was a chance that people wouldn't fear him. Not realize what he was about to do would change him.   
"Yes . . ." Leo looks at Serena wanting to talk to him privately on he's mission. After all he had no intention of Serena living the Academia. He took her along particularly so she wouldn't run off on her own. "Serena, why don't you go to room. You can begin your training tomorrow."   
"Why can't I start training now?! . . ." Serena begins to question. Not understanding why Leo wouldn't want her to be part of the training with   
"I said. Tomorrow. Now go!!" Leo angrily tells Serena, she was taken aback. Not wanting to disobey her mentor she bowed her head as she headed out of the room. Yuri turned to watch Serena as she left.   
"Now Yuri you will have something extra important I want you to do." Yuri looks back at Leo as he hears him. "From what I understand they're three other girls that all look identical to Serena. I want you to bring them to me, unharmed. If you have to duel them. It's fine. Just   
"Why do you need these girls, Professor?" Yuri questioned.   
"Because they're very important to my plans." Leo explains. "VERY IMPORTANT. So it's absolutely critical that you find them. Once your further training is complete. Don't tell Serena about any of this understand."   
"But what if she hates . . . " Yuri softly begins to say, he didn't want Serena to hate him because he has to keep something like this from her.   
"I don't care if she hates you or not. Just do as your told!" Leo interrupts him. "Now go! I will see you first thing tomorrow." With that Yuri walks out the door.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
      Yuri was looking at he's new ace card Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. It literally was invincible as no duelist has ever beaten him because of the cards power. He didn't understand why people who fear and shun him because of it. He believed they should respect he's dueling talent. They would want to be he's friends. It more had to do with the fact he was lonely and wanted even one real friend. Someone that would accept him regardless.    
"Yuri?" Serena softly says out loud. "You can't sleep either?" Yuri quickly put the card away as he heard her voice. He believed if Serena saw the card, he wouldn't want to be friends with him like everyone else. Yuri just hated the thought of rejection and abandonment.   
"Serena . . . I didn't know you were going to be here?" Yuri questioned, trying to hide his nervousness. He didn't hide it well since Serena wasn't fooled. She wanted to know what happened between him and the Professor. It was something that he didn't want her to here.   
"So how was your talk with the Professor?" Serena questioned.   
"It was nothing." Yuri responded. He could not bring himself to look straight at her.   
"Okay, don't tell me." Serena pouted. "I know it had to be something important for him to privately speak to you. He usually doesn't want me involved with anything. Just let's me be there just to keep an eye on me." She lays her arms on the railing of the balcony, trying to hide the tears.   
"Are you crying?" Yuri asked her in concern.   
"NO! I AM NOT CRYING!!" Serena defended herself. Despite the fact it was true.   
"Never mind. It's not important." Yuri back down, not wanting to upset her any further. After all he wanted to please her. This was he's first chance to have a real friend. He wanted that more than anything.   
"Anyway, what were you looking at?" Serena questioned, asking sweetly as she wondered on in curiosity.   
"It's nothing." Yuri quickly tells her, turning the other way so he wasn't looking at her.   
"Why can't you look me in the eye?" Serena angrily tells him.   
"It's just not important!!" Yuri snaps back at her.    
"So,  how long have you been with the professor?" Yuri asks Serena, who looked up at him with eyebrows raised.   
"Oh . . . most of my life actually." Serena "The Professor always watched over me. So I never really got any chance to have friends my own age.  "A good five years or so . . . he's sorta like a father-figure to me. He's the closest thing I ever had to one anyway."   
"I never known what it was like to have family either. I never had any friends here at the Academia."  
"So we're both a lot of like." Serena realized that she had a lot in common in Yuri. More so than she thought.   
"It would be nice to have one friend." The both said together before looking at each other.   
"Maybe . . . we can hang out or . . . something." Yuri asked Serena, he was blushing.   
"Sure, I will like that." Serena responds.   
"So does this make us friends?" Yuri asked her.   
"I guess we are?" Serena tells Yuri as she gives him one of her rare smiles as she gently touched his hand.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I already start the potential of a love-hate relationship and growing friendship. As children the caring part is there but Serena is completely tsundere naturally. One moment she will be all nice, then next second she will yell at him. And sadly it will never come to pass since we know what happens in canon. He becomes the monster we all know (but love at the same time, I mean you're suppose to hate him. You just can't.) The fact he looks so sweet at eleven when you see the picture of him makes you wonder what Leo did to him to change him?   
> I just think it would have been sweet if they had this strong connection as children that had the potentially to be romantic when they got older but due to professor  and Yuri slowly becoming the lovable monster we all know happens it will never come pass. Even though they did imply it could happen in Ending 6 theme. Since they're together along with their other counterpart couples from the other dimensions as example. It was adorable that Yuri was taking a picture with them concerning how he usually acts. It's like he finally has what he wanted....friends. Despite rejecting the whole concept.   
> Anyway please read/review!! Let me know what you think...


	3. To Be By Your Side

It was the next day, Yuri knew he had to start he's training with the Professor. It didn't matter to him. He finally had someone he could call a friend. For some reason he just loved to be near Serena, he felt completely drawn to her. He told himself it's because he finally had one real friends but there was something more to it. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He would jump at the chance to be by her side. Regardless of what the Professor said to him. He wasn't going to abandon his only friend. She was much more important than the secret mission he would eventually have to accomplish. He couldn't believe there were three other girls that looked identical to her.   
     Yuri stood outside Serena's room. Waiting for her to come out. He wanted to be the first person she saw when at the start of the day. He told himself the joy of seeing her would get her through the day.   
      "Hi Serena." Yuri happily greets Serena with a smile.   
     "Yuri?!" Serena surprised at seeing Yuri at the entrance as she came out of her room, looking on in confusion. "You didn't have to wait for me. I thought you would want to start training with the Professor right away." She asked Yuri. Serena just naturally believed he would be eager to start he's training. That he would go on ahead with her. After all it was a huge honor being chosen by the Professor. Most duelist at Academia would do anything to trade spots with them. So to not be eager about it and to meet with her was so something she just didn't understand.   
      "I . . . rather . . . walk there . .  . with you." Yuri slowly confesses, nervously. He looked down as he said this, he could bare to look at her.   
      "Really?!" Serena looked at him confused. She really didn't understand what it was like to have a friend either. Is this what a friend did for another? After all this was something she never got to experience up until now since she never had a real friend.   
       "Come on, let's go! The Professor is waiting for us." Serena happily tells him as she took he's hand and placed it in hers. Yuri face turned a bright shade of red. He didn't budge from the stop due to the shock of holding Serena's hand. "Yuri, don't just stand there." Serena irritably tells him as she forcibly drags him along.   
"Serena, you don't have to pull me so hard. You're hurting my arm." Yuri complains.   
"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you didn't just stand there in the first place." Serena snaps back at him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
     Leo was not thrilled to see Yuri and Serena holding hands as they entered the room. Wanting to separate their little hands and force them apart. He couldn't give a reason for separating them however since he couldn't let them know the truth.  They would only get suspicious so he had to tolerate it. Just the thought of he's "daughters" any of them, being close and in the future fall in love with Zarc's reincarnations. He highly disapproved of their "friendship".  
    Serena looked up, it wasn't hard to notice he's disgruntled face. "Professor, is there anything wrong?!" She asked him in concern. She didn't like to see her mentor and father figure to upset.   
"First off,  Stop holding each others hands." Leo orders to Serena and Yuri, not that they understood why he was ordering such a thing. After all they were only innocent children. They only could look at each other, puzzled.   
"Why Professor? We're friends." Serena innocently tells the Professor. Believing they were doing nothing wrong. She didn't understand the indication that it can be romantic, not just a sign of friendship. Even though she wasn't aware of that Yuri had a crush on her and she did feel the same even though she wasn't aware of it.   
What am I suppose to tell them? Leo thought to himself, he put a hand to he's chin as he gently tapped his fingers. He had to think of an excuse. He didn't care about he's 'daughter's' happiness. He just couldn't watch it come into motion. After all friendship can slowly lead to a romance. Years down the road they could start dating, marry and have children. The thought of it sickened him to no end. It was beneath Serena to even have any sort of attachment for one of Z-arc reincarnations. That's when he came up with the perfect idea. All he could do was smile as he looked down at them.   
"Both of you will be becoming Duel Soldiers. The enemy . . . I mean . . . the other duelist's will use your friendship if they know about it." Leo informs them. "If either of you showed how much you cared about each other in public. How would it look when we spread Academia's greatness?"   
"People would take advantage of us?" Serena questioned.   
"They could hurt you." Leo lied to them. "Take you anyway from each other." He gave an evil smirk as he watched them let go of each other.   
"Serena, could be taken away . . . from me?" Yuri replied. The thought about he's only friend, the one person he cared about more than anything getting captured, even used against him. He clutched he's fist in anger. Though he did he's best to hide it.   
"Are you okay, Yuri?" Serena looked at him, her voice with nothing but concern.   
"I won't let them take you away, Serena. I will get stronger. So I can protect you." Yuri tells her,   
"Yuri." Serena softly whispers. She didn't want to admit that she was very touched by Yuri's devotion. That their friendship means so much to him. Just as it meant so much to her. "I will get stronger too. Then we'll be unstoppable." To Leo's frustration. He's plans of keeping them separated only seemed to bring them closer together. He had to find away to keep them apart for good. Even make them forget about each other or hate each other.   
"Serena, why not try a dueling simulation?" Leo interrupts. "It would make you stronger."   
"Yes, right away Professor." Serena happily agrees. Yuri was about t follow her but he's arms grabbed by Leo.  
"Not you Yuri, we need to talk." Leo informs him.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leo  took Yuri aside while Serena began her training with the dueling simulation.   
"Is this about my secret mission?" Yuri questioned as he followed along beside Leo.   
"No, this isn't about that." Leo address. "It's about Serena . . ."  
"She's so amazing . . . I mean" Yuri begins to blush lightly. "She's okay  . . . for a girl." Quickly trying to change the subject. Trying to hide he's face from Leo.   
"You want to be by her side forever." Leo fakes a happy smile. "Because I am sure she wants that too."   
"You really think so?" Yuri responds, he never been so happy at the thought.   
"You like her a lot, don't you?" Leo bluntly answers. Yuri's blush only seem to deepen. "But don't you think that perhaps, she's just using you." He lied to him. Yuri eyes widened as he looked at the Professor.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, Leo is a jerk as he's coming with ideas to separate them.  I ended the chapter there to leave everything in suspense. It's more with the fact he's just so overprotective of any of Ray's reincarnations since they're he's daughters. He doesn't care about making them happy. He's very selfish, lying, trying to keep them apart. Well it's only logically considering what type of parental figure he is to both of them. He's influence is particularly what caused Yuri become who he is in canon. And Serena to become so socially inept to keeping her locked up in Academia castle her. Even though she does become a skilled duelist. So we all hate him for trying to separate our favorite couple. I certainly do as I am writing this.   
> I thought Yuri having a big crush on Serena as a child would be just too adorable. Like how Yugo and Yuto particularly show much they love Rin and Ruri. We know Yuya loves Yuzu too, he's actions show it particularly. Considering Serena is he's first and only friend. It would only make sense that he had nothing but adoration for her. That he would be naturally attached to whoever became he's friend. To the point he would put her on a pedestal above all us. Not wanting to hurt her in anyway.  (Which I think is super sweet) Part of me wishes it did happen. I know it doesn't in canon. I am just adding things I would want since it's fiction. I couldn't help it.   
> I would think Serena would also be clueless to Yuri's affection for her despite how nervous and obviously direct he is about he's feelings for her. I added it for humor. Plus I think Serena wants nothing more to please Leo that nothing of that sort occurs to her. She sees Yuri as a friend. Being a huge tomboy after all she's not into anything romantic. So it would make sense she would not pick up on any of the signs.   
> This makes the whole thing sadder since we all know what happens eventually in my fiction and in canon. That he eventually sees her as "prey" along with the others. It's literally so heartbreaking. He cared for her so much, only to fall so far to the dark side. That he's motivation to keep her safe no longer mattered.    
> The question is "Can he learn to love her again?" in the future chapters for example when Zarc's influence particular is no longer making him psychopathic. He longed to be the sole person in the world because people feared and rejected him. Years ago, there was that one girl that cared for him that he abandoned. In which, they forget about each other but it's still there in their hearts. That need to be with the other.    
> Please read/review!! Love to know what you think of this chapter. Thanks. 


	4. Breaking A Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Author's Note: This chapter is REALLY going to make you hate Leo. As you can tell by the title he's going to slowly try to break Yuri and Serena's connection and already close bond. I see them forgiven about each other if they didn't know each other for that long. I mean we know Leo got to Yuri first which is why he became the monster throughout the story. It's going to have to happen sadly. It makes you cry as you writing this. That I have to break up their already close bond. Poor Serena had no chance to influence him. Just imagine how much of different person he would become if she was in his life. The same could be said for Serena. They would have each other's friendship. Thanks to Leo their friendship ends so does their innocent crushes on each other. And they forget about each other within the next three years. Yuri going on he's mission's he's sent on, while Serena is locked up in Academia castle. Neither one meeting again. At least until he attempts to capture her and bring her back to Academia for the Professor. Of course at that point they don't recognize each other at all. They in fact show nothing but hatred for each other. Due to Yuri working for the Professor and Serena changing sides.   
> Of course it all changes once the war ends.   
> Still this is just a really heartbreaking chapter. I do love working on this story more than my others. It's so much more fun to work with actually. Though I will have to continue them eventually.

"She's using me?" Yuri relied back. He was shaking the whole thing. He shook he's head, no he refused to believe it. The girl he cared about more than anything in the world. The one person he devoted himself to was not using him by any means. She's even said that she was just as lonely as he has been. Unless that was all a lie too. He didn't know who was lying to him or telling the truth. While he wanted to please the Professor, he cared for Serena more. Perhaps the Professor felt threatened by their friendship.   
     "Yes, I mean why would she want to be friends with someone like you? I think she's more than capable of taking care of herself. Perhaps knowing that you can help her get closer to me. It's all she ever dreamed about." Leo continued to lie to him. He wanted to have it so Yuri was devoted to him, not to Serena. That he wouldn't care for her anymore. After all he had to influence him before it was to late. At least get inside he's head and get him to really question they're friendship. After all they only known each other for about a day. The problem was that young Yuri was smitten with Serena. He had to make it so he had no love for her anymore. That no one but the Professor cared for him.   
    "You're wrong! She wouldn't lie to me . . ." Yuri quickly backs away. "Serena said she was my friend."   
      "She'll end of rejecting you just like everyone else because of your dueling skills. I see how great you are. That's why I want you on the frontline for my invasion plans. To find the other three girls that look like Serena." Leo continued to tell him.  
      "Wouldn't I be haunted by the memory of her if I see the other girls that share her face?" Yuri questioned. Making an excellent point. "Plus Serena has done nothing to hurt me."   
      "At least think about what I said . . ." Leo tells him. As he watches Yuri quickly leave the room. He gave off a evil smirk. He knew eventually that Yuri would come to him. To have one of Zarc's reincarnation's at he's service would be very valuable. He had seen Zarc's skills and powers first hand. He needed to bring and find the remainder of he's daughters reincarnations in order to bring her back and take he's revenge on Zarc. The reason she's gone is all because of him. He hated that monster. For now he planned to use him since he would be useful but eventually he would get rid of him before Zarc even has a chance of being awakened.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
     Now he had to convince Serena that Yuri didn't care for her either. If she disliked him, it would make Yuri not care for her either. With Yuri leaving the room however, the job could be taken care of itself to he's delight.   
     Serena had 1500LP left with her ace monster, Moonlight Cat Dancer on the field in attack position. She then summoned a Moonlight Blue Cat, which she used as a sacrifice so Moonlight Cat Dancers monster effect could be used. Allowing her to attack twice for each monster on the opponent's field. Dropping the life points of the machine down to zero. The simulation fades as she jumps up and down in excitement.   
"I did it!!" She turns to looks around only to stop to see Yuri wasn't there. It deeply upset her. Why did he leave? She thought that he would support and watch her duel. She did however saw the Professor was there. Serena only could hope that he saw her duel. "Professor, did you watch my duel?"  
"Yes, you did a good job Serena." Leo tells her, he did see the end of the duel so it wasn't   
"Really?!" Serena happily says. "I wish Yuri could have seen it. Where did he go?"  
"I guess, he had to do something else. Your duel wasn't important enough for him."  
"Wasn't important enough." Serena replied back. Trying to hold back and control her tears. Was she really not that important to Yuri. He said he cared about her. That he wanted to be her friend. This was all a lie wasn't it? No, she refused to believe it. He must have something important especially since they both were training.   
"I rather talk with Yuri first." Serena answers, firmly. "Where did he go?"  
"As I said, he doesn't care about you." Leo tells her as he attempts to put a hand on her shoulder but she backs away.   
"I won't believe that Professor. He said he was my friend. He cared about me and you're saying it's all for nothing. I don't believe you. I WON'T!!" Serena runs off. She was going to find Yuri.   
"This is going to be even harder then I thought." The Professor muttered to himself as he looked on ahead.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
       Yuri stood at the balcony, the Professor's words still entered his mind. Was Serena really using him to farther her own goals. Did she really care about him?   
"Yuri, there you are? I was worried about you." Serena sweetly let's out to him.   
"You were?" Yuri weakly let out, trying to not show any emotions.   
"Of course, Yuri. We're friends." Serena happily tells him.   
"Are we?" Yuri questioned. He wasn't too sure anymore. I mean they're calling each other friends when they didn't even know each other well enough. They're only saying their friends out of loneliness. They don't need anything about each other. So perhaps Serena is just using him. Still deep down, he didn't want to believe it was true. I mean she did seem to care about him enough to find him.   
"What do you mean, Yuri?" Serena questioned him confusion. "I know we haven't known each other for long but I do consider us friends." Serena pondered over what she was saying. I mean what exactly was a friend? Wouldn't they be there for you to watch you practice? He wasn't there for it.   
"Does it? I mean we barely know each other to say we're friends." Yuri yells at to her. As she looks at her rather coldly.   
"I don't know why your acting this way? You don't care about me? Is that why you weren't watching my duel?" Serena starts to tearfully tell him. "they certainly won't act like a jerk like your behaving . . ."   
"Then I guess, we were never friends." With that Yuri walks away as Serena sits down and puts her hands to her face as she begins to cry.   
To be continued . . .   
\----------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So what did you think of this chapter? It's such heartbreaking...Yuri is becoming more convinced that Serena doesn't care about him. Namely since he has been alone he's whole life.  When in reality she very much does care for him greatly. After all Yuri claimed to be devoted to her but he listens to Leo and starts acting like the evil jerk we all know in the series. With this they will no longer speak to each other for the next three years. Namely since Leo's influence slowly turns him to a perfect duel solider. To capture Yuzu, Rin and Ruri. With Serena safe at Academia he could easily revive he's beloved daughter, Ray. Unfortunately Serena's desire to be in on the action causes a lot more problems. So it's a screw you to him for separating YurixSerena. Ending it before it even started.   
> They begin to question their supposed friendship. I mean they call each other "friends" but they don't really know each other. I wanted to cry after reading this...curse the Professor. All he cares about is himself.  He could have prevented everything from happening in the first place if you didn't separate Yuri and Serena. As it's obviously been pointed out.   
> Anyway I may do one more chapter of their childhood before a time skip . . .   
> Please read/review!!


	5. Darkness of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is going to have different perspectives of Yuri, Leo and Serena. Each possibly from a different point in the series.   
> The chapter title is more referring to Yuri since I really couldn't think of anything.   
> I wanted to get this done so I could work on the stuff after the war because that's going to be more fun.   
> Also I am not sure on spelling...like is it Doctor or Doktor? I know the proper spelling but I seen it spelled the later for the character.

    Over the next three years, Yuri became a duelist that people dreaded to see as he walked passed them. He embraced the fear the other duelist, no longer caring about they thought of him. He wasn't that kind eleven-year-old boy anymore. The only thing he cared about was winning. Hearing he's victims scream as he carded them. Even the elite duelist in the Obelisk Force wanted nothing to do with him. Running at mere mention or sight of him. He only could smile evilly as he finds he's prey.  He's primary mission was to find three girls in the three other dimensions.   
       Managing to trick both he's counterparts in those dimensions to hating each other. He also successfully captured Ruri and Rin. Two counterparts, of course he had to obtain the third which was a girl name Yuzu, who was in the Standard Dimension. He was told Soar another duelist from the Fusion Dimension was originally after her as well. That is until he switched sides. So he had to try to get her. He didn't mind after all it was like a game to him. What fun is it if were easy. He rather duel the girls and leave them a chance to escape. It was more to see them run in fear. Yuri knew they had no chance against his ace card, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. After all he was the most skilled duelist in Academia. He never lost a duel after all.   
     Then there was this feeling that entered he's body when he's dragon and he's other counterparts were on the field. He admitted to like the increase in power that it gave him. It made him feel like a god. Not fully realizing that it was Zarc trying to force his counterparts back together so he could be reborn. The one thing that bothered him was he won't remember what happen afterwards.   
      Not that he realized that something was missing. It was he's other half, Serena. He brushed off the jealousy he deep down. It only annoyed him even farther. Things like friendship were only a weakness. He didn't need those things. He had given it up a long time ago. That what he had told himself. Yuri has no knowledge of their brief childhood together with Serena or their fall out all due to the Professor.  All he knew was that she looks like all the girl's he's been after as well. She of course ran away and he was ordered to bring her back as well.   
\------------------------------------------------  
      Leo grew more fearful on what Yuri was becoming, he had flashback to Zarc all over again. The destruction and chaos in one package. Luckily he was the only person Yuri would even listen to as long as he got to have fun on his missions. Yuri didn't seem to care what he wanted him to do. After all Yuri went to both XYZ Dimension and Synchro Dimension as he caused nothing but chaos.  Once Serena was back in Academia safe too. He felt more relieved. Plus she assisted in capturing Yuzu.  
      He wasn't fond of what the Doctor was doing to he's 'daughters'. Using Parasite Monsters to control their minds. Acting the way he wanted them too. Only giving them any sort of free will if it benefited him. Leo tolerates it the best he could as long as the girls weren't hurt. It bothered him that they were in absolute control in both heart and mind.  He was so angry on what the Doctor for wanting to test his Parasite Monsters farther on his 'daughters' that he carded him. He's dangerous thinking on testing advance research on them sickened him. Plus his dangerous thinking only farther the chance of Zarc's resurrection. This was something he couldn't let happen.   
     Everything was perfect, Yuri and Serena haven't really spoken to each other. In fact they completely forgotten about each other. He tried he's hardest not to send Yuri after Serena. He feared it would trigger something in their past. A memory of their brief close bond. This was the reason he sent Sora after her. Unfortunately he turned against him due to that Yuzu girl and Yuya. One of Zarc's reincarnations. The fact Leo would even side with them. This was something he couldn't understand and then when he dueled he's son Reiji. He couldn't believe that he's own son wouldn't side with him either. He would rather protect the monster that laid dormant within Yuya. Someone he knew had to be stopped. Even though he planned to bring back he's daughter, Ray. He had no intention of letting duel Zarc again. He just couldn't bring himself to losing her a second time.   
      As he watched Arc V be activated. His goals were going to be accomplished. The four dimensions were going to be united and he's beloved Ray back. Tears started to swell up in eyes. Trying to hide it. He had nothing but happiness for this moment. Not even the disguisting thought of Zarc being reborn was going to stop the feeling he was having as Arc V started to glow.   
\--------------------------------  
      Serena never felt so helpless as she slammed her fist on the glass tube that was encasing her. As she looked around as she looked at her other dimensional counterparts Yuzu, Ruri and Rin. Serena didn't know what to make of things. She was one of the reincarnations of a girl named Ray Akaba. Therefore she was the Professor's daughter all this time? This was something she never knew about or fully understood. If she was a reincarnation of he's daughter. Why would not tell her? Why would he leave her out of the loop?   
   For some reason she felt sympathy for Yuri as well. She didn't understand why? After all she didn't know him and her prior meeting with him he wanted to capture her and bring her back to the Professor. Wanting to duel her, just to see her in fear of him. Serena firmly told herself that she disliked him. There was no way someone that worked for the Professor and had no guilt over he's actions was a good person.   
Perhaps none of this was Yuri's fault. She then wondered, what if she wanted a closer relationship to him. After all Yuzu had Yuya. Rin had Yugo and Ruri had Yuto. Despite the fact they all had become her friends. Part of her wanted to have that closeness to him. She wanted to have something with her counterpart. She just didn't understand why? This was not like her. She just shock her head and brushed it off. NO! She hated him. He was not a nice person. How could she think of such things?   
     Yuya was fighting and she believed he would save them. He had to fight this Zarc guy, even Yuto who was strangely inside him was trying to fight it as well. It was getting harder as they were getting more consumed by the darkness. Zarc was breaking free and there was nothing anyone could do about it. All she could do was yell that she believed in him and not to give up. As she fell unconscious in the Arc V machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This will be short. Yes, it's really sad. They have completely forgotten about each other but they brush off the fact they're missing each other. They don't realize it. Like their other counterparts their each others missing piece. It's unsettling deep down. Yuri naturally brushes it off since he had long giving up on friendship. Serena has seen and knows how close her other counterparts are and part of her wants that...except she hates Yuri for what he has done. Of course after the war, things could change between them. Hehehehe!!  
> Anyway, please read/review!! Let know what you think.  
> The next chapters will be all the good stuff after the war....oh and if you have any ideas please message me. Even if it's for a future chapter. Thanks.


	6. After the War . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's what I would like to happen after the war. Basically this is what I really would want to happen whether it's canon or not. Of course it's namely focusing on Yuri and Serena's relationship. Some of course are trying to play as matchmaker because they know they're destined for each other as their soulmates. Of course people want to intervene because of Yuri's past or out of jealousy which a possible potential love triangle to make things more complicated.  
> Yes, I also may explain things you already know...but I do it to add more detail into the story so please don't complain about it. Thank you.

It's been months since the war has ended between the dimensions. Zarc was defeated as the separate soul that remained within he's reincarnation's were destroyed. So could no longer influence them or try to revive himself ever again. Ray Akaba made sure of it as she forced herself and Zarc to be re separated to their four counterparts again. Not before explaining to Leo, her father, that she only wanted to be revived to stop Zarc. She was happy the way she was otherwise.   
     After all, Zarc merged his four counterparts back together but he didn't have his original body to go back into because of the forced separation so long again. So he managed to take control of Yuya to fuse with the four dragons once again. Yuya after all was one of his original forms so he didn't see anything wrong with getting back with something that once belonged to him.   
      When Zarc was challenged by Ray Akaba he was caught off guard since no one dared to face him out of fear. He respected it, he admitted because it was something he considered suicidal knowing it would a winless effort on her part. That she was willing to play the heroine to save the world from him. It was almost laughable. She wasn't just trying to take her father's place but also attempting to save him. He didn't want to be saved, he loved causing destruction. Why would he want to give up his god-like power? After all he was doing what the audience wanted to cause pain for entertainment?  
      That's when the unthinkable starts to happens. She actually gets the upper hand, completely countering himself,  Supreme King Dragon Zarc since he was also a Duel Monster. Not just by lowering his life points to a mere 100. She then managed to summon four special cards. Cards he weren't aware was designed to defeat him that was actual created by her father Leo Akaba. They challenged the energies of nature itself by using Flowers, Birds, Wind and the Moon. The energies from these cards transferred to her body as four bracelets appeared on arm. He could feel his body weaken as it deteriorated as he swore to get revenge as he realized for the first and only time he lost. With that that four dragons that fused with him separated along with his soul.   
    He managed to guide his four souls , not by much but just a bit so he could speed up his revival. Not aware that Ray's soul was split into four as well and had guided each of hers to follow along with one of them to prevent any chance of him reviving. Not even that she had her own plans with their reincarnations as well. Just to make sure he would never revive again. Of course, it ended up failing and she was needed again to stop him.   
It would take another fourteen years before it happened again. . .   
\---------------  
         Yuri didn't know what to make of himself anymore? Was it really Zarc that has been influencing him the entire time? He didn't feel that desire to do anything evil and card people, just the loneliness that he has been trying to reject since his childhood. That pain he was trying to forget of people fearing and rejecting him. Watching top duelist at Academia like Asuka who was strong but was popular and had many friends which was something he desired. He wanted to become one with his counterparts so he could be even stronger but now he was forcibly split again.   
      "Hey Yuri?" Yuya asked his Fusion Dimension counterpart with his father Yusho being uncarded and Zarc no longer influencing him. He didn't bare any ill hatred to him anymore. He wanted to make sure he was okay. He learned the one thing he wanted and what caused to be evil in the first place was because he wanted friends. People to not fear him but accept him. Yuya figured he could be the first, after all they were once the same person.   
      "What you want?!" Yuri nonchalantly asked his Standard Counterpart without even looking at him. He didn't want to be bothered, just wanted to be left along. Without an desires, what was the point? Yuri just didn't know what to do anymore.   
     "I just wanted to know if you're alright?" Yuya smiled as Yuri turned around to look at him without changing expressions. He didn't know what to make of this? Why was he even considered about him?   
      "Why would you care?! Shouldn't you be talking with your friends? Why are you bothering me?" Yuri tried to brush him away as she still continued to not look at him. He didn't want to be bothered. I mean why would anyone care about him? After all that he did his Standard counterpart was still be nice to him. He just didn't understand why would anyone forgive him for his actions? He was heartless, cruel and unkind to everyone but for some reason that was beyond his control. His Standard Counterpart was the one that has forgiven him.   
     "I think we could be friends. After all my Dad and everyone is uncarded so I am not angry at you anymore and I don't think you should be entirely blamed. After all it was Zarc that I believe was influencing you . . ." Yuya tells Yuri convincing himself that was the truth. After all each of his counterparts including himself entered an 'awakening' state, which allowed Zarc to take control of their bodies and possess them so they didn't have much control of their actions.   
      "I don't want to be friends with anyone. Just leave me alone!!" Yuri yelled at him as he folded his arms. All he wanted was silence,  he didn't want anyone to pester him any longer. He just wanted to be left alone and he wanted to make that perfectly clear.   
     "Fine, I'll leave you alone for now. You can't keep rejecting people, perhaps that's why you don't have friends in the first place." Yuya remarks as an image of a young girl entered Yuri's mind. Someone along time ago that he turned away, who also attempted to be his friend. He couldn't remember, who she was and he didn't want to admit it bothered him. That he hurt this mysterious girl when all she did was care about him. He didn't understand this feeling . . . he only could shame on himself for what happened that day.   
       He turned around as he watched Yuya head off in the distance. He got the silence he wanted but the truth was he didn't want it.   
\--------  
        Yuzu was brushing Serena's long hair in her room outside Academia. She found it sad that Serena had no real closeness to Yuri like she had with Yuya. Yes, it was no secret that she was in love with him but she wanted Serena to share that special feeling. After all, it appeared to be destiny for her to be with Yuri. They were the only one of the Dimensional Counterparts that weren't close or have a connection.  She decided to do her best to help bring them together. After all Yuzu wanted her Fusion Counterpart to be happy.   
         "Say, what do you think of Yuri?" Yuzu questioned with a smile on her face. Trying to bring it as something she was just asking her. She wanted to get her opinion, try to help ease them closer together. Of course Yuzu knew this was going to take time.   
       "I think his a jerk. I mean look what he did to all of us?" Serena angrily tells Yuzu as she clutched her hand into a fist. This what she had to keep telling herself at least. After all they weren't friends, why should she care about him?   
      "I know he seems rough and distant but being raised by Leo Akaba would do that to you." Yuzu softly expressed to Serena, who had released her clutching fist and rested it on her lap. Serena knew what it was like to be raised by the Professor after she was the one that was looked after by him. Her 'sisters' Yuzu, Ruri and Rin were in better environment to be raised as they had people that cared about them. Yuzu had a father that loved her, Ruri had her brother and Rin was an orphan but she had Yugo, who loved her with all his heart.   
      Yes, this was something she wanted but she didn't have the courage to admit it. I mean she did have great friends in The Lancers, once she realized the Professor's true plans. That he was her so called father that she never knew until her and her 'sisters' were fully absorbed into the Arc V project. The Professor was arrested for his actions against the dimensions and she was relived to finally be free. However her growing compassion made her feel so sorry for her 'father' after all, he just wanted to bring his true daughter back. Even if he had time really accepting any of the four girls as his own 'daughters.'   
     Yuri was nothing more than a pawn like all of them. So she really couldn't hate him. Despite her honest nature, this was something she had trouble letting out. Serena never forgot the kind-hearted boy he once was but she never had told anyone. He just simply forgot and stopped caring about her. So she forced herself to hate him, that was the best solution for her.  While she had it all in her mind, her heart didn't feel that way.   
    "We'll that's something I can understand." Serena softly let's out.   
    "So you will talk to him?" Yuzu face lite up as Serena puts her long hair back into a ponytail. She looked at her 'sister' with a puzzled expression on her face. She wasn't aware at the moment on what Yuzu was planning and she wasn't sure if she was even going to like the idea.   
    "I guess . . ." Serena worriedly expresses but before she could finish, Yuzu had already grabbed her hand as they ran out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post. I really hope you like the story. A romance between Yuri and Serena has to be taken slowly...Yuzu very much ships them together. She has to think of a plan that would bring them closer. As she views herself to be a matchmaker, destined to bring them together.   
> Please Read/Review!!! It would mean so much to me.


	7. We Meet Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update but I wanted to see what happens with Zarc's defeat before I continued with this story. I just wanted to add bits from it as well if I can.... I hope that you enjoy it.   
> Don't read this chapter if you haven't watch the last episode of Arc V. I was very disappointed with last episode I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't seen it....I just can't believe it. I certainly like my story better over it.   
> I tried to do what I want to happen. And felt that should happen...so I hope you like it.  
> Also thought the ending was so stupid of Arc V....it made me so upset...really the last arc...I am more excited for Vrains....it looks great!!'  
> I also had changed the rating to mature because I of what I may strongly imply between Yuri/Serena later on in the story...I rather be safe.

\----------  
  Things have certainly changed since the world reset due to Zarc's defeat. The Four Dimensions separated again as everything went back to normal. With the girls disappearance, Yuya and the others were determined to bring them back, along with making Reira to smile once again. Which would be difficult since Zarc's soul remained inside him as a container to keep him sealed.   
At one point everyone forgotten their memories  about the whole battle. It was much harder when Yuzu disappeared without them even realizing it. As soon as they got there memories back of the incident. Yuya searched all the Dimensions to try and find her. It made it even harder when all her other counterparts Serena, Ruri and Rin. As it was believe Ray no longer needed to exist since Zarc was defeated once and for all. Her spirit sacrificing herself to take him down for good. Unfortunately this meant that Reira reincarnated instead as it was his body that she possessed to duel Zarc to stop him, and to absorb his soul.   
Reira became an infant that showed no emotion. Reiji thought it had to do with Yuya but perhaps it was because of the girls as well. Uniting them would certainly bring back that smile she once possessed or at least that's what he believed? It got more complicated because due to fusing with Ray, and allowing her to possess him to stop Zarc. Reira was reborn as his little sister. And do to Reira smiling, Zarc also appeared to given up on his conquest to take over the world.   
Not only that but only Yuya and Yuzu came back with their alter ego had merged together inside them. Leo feeling so guilty over the lives he destroyed just to bring Ray back. Also nearly prevented her return in the first place because he had rushed everything.  He decided to try and create a device with the remains of the Arc V so he can separate Yuya and Yuzu with their counterparts. Though this took several years, they were around seventeen before it was finally tested on them and they were all separated for good.   
Eventually all of them were reunited, even Yuya and his counterparts. All of them were happy to see each other of course. With gentle, warm embraces as they smiled back at each other. All except Yuri and Serena as they weren't the type to show emotions. It was due to how they were raised but merging with their counterparts and sharing a body for nearly three years did help them.  
\-----  
Yuri desire for power was all because of Zarc's influence that he had given into, he only wished he can go back and change things in the past. He did feel guilt over he's actions despite not showing it. He's counterparts always told him he has to look tough and put up a shield so he won't show any weaknesses. He simply tells them that becoming strong, only makes you stronger. But in reality, he felt as if he had to forget about something. Though he wasn't sure what it was?   
While he remained dormant within Yuya, he usually had arguments with Yugo. Namely teasing him by calling him "Fusion" as it was the slightly off pronouncing and meaning of his name. Even saying he was an amateur duelist despite the fact he saw him as a worthy opponent. He just always found it more fun taunting people, he couldn't help it. Besides his dueling talent,  it was part of Zarc's personality that he inherited as being of his reincarnations.   
He had a lot of time to think while he was inside Yuya, and a lot of it pondered to one person he betrayed and let down...Serena. The childhood friend he turned a blind eye too when they around ten-years-old and he never looked back. Serena, of course disappeared, along with Yuzu, Rin and Ruri because they were the reincarnations of Ray Akaba. They're souls were still were still trapped with Arc V and possibly they could never wake up. Even so like Yuya, only Yuzu would get her physically body back if she her body trapped with the machine.   
Yuri admitted that he still cared for dearly for her. The days of not seeing her, it made her wonder if he would ever see his old friend again. He missed Serena and wanted to see her again. Even his other counterparts could tell and would tease him over it. They kept telling him that they reason he missed Serena was because he loved her. He naturally would yell at them to "shut up" in embarrassment. That could be true. He cared for Serena as a friend, NOTHING MORE THAN THAT, or that's what he kept telling himself.   
\------  
Serena spirit was trapped within the Arc V, trapped with her counterparts in a prison. She wasn't aware that she had merged with them as Yuzu was the only one to be reincarnated when the Four Dimensions separated when Ray defeated Zarc with the help of Yuya and Reira. It took her a while to accept the fact that she may never get her original body back. She had the company of her incarnations but their were times were they couldn't stop talking about Yuya, Yuto and Yugo. She was different from them, not feminine or boy crazy. Namely since Serena was always more focused for the most part on trying to please the Professor. She had to tell them that she didn't care about listen to such nonsense.  
To her embarrassment they mentioned to her that she had Yuri. And she simply just told them that she doesn't care about him, that they were never friends. Memories had started to flow back to her childhood when she first met Yuri and he betrayed her. She had told herself that she would never be able to forgive him for all the pain he had caused her.  Yuri would have to live on what he did to her. But for some reason she found herself always thinking about him. Was this something she really wanted?   
\----  
Meaning Yuzu had pulled Serena, who was trying to have her talk to Yuri. She remembered back when their spirits were revived inside Yuzu. And she saw the kind smile like back when they were kids again. Serena couldn't help but smile back and feel her cheeks turn several shades of red. No, it was wrong for her to act that way or have these feelings. There were times over the years where they had shared a body that they took over Yuya's and Yuzu's and they got to know each other better.   
The only reason she even put up with any of this was because of Yuzu. She was her closest friend and "sister" as they have a very special bond that most wouldn't understand. If fact Yuzu's father basically adopted her as a second daughter due to her own issues with the Professor.  Serena didn't want to speak to him after all the pain he had caused her and her friends. It was more in her nature to hold a grudge but she told by Yuzu that she had to learn to let it go.   
While all of them understood his motives and Leo did regret his actions, there was still no excuse for what he has done. He had literally destroyed people's lives for more selfish reasons, even if that person was his own daughters due to be reincarnations of Ray Akaba. He was determined to make amends as he invited everyone to his home in the Fusion Dimension. Reira had grown up to become an adorable little girl that Leo became very protective of because of what happened in the past.   
\-----  
Yuzu dragged Serena along the mansion as they tried to find where Yuri was hidden. She claimed they were going to talk about the situation. They had talked in the past when they shared a body, they can certainly talk to each other now. Yuzu knew that Yuri and Serena were in love with each other and felt like them being in a room together . . .  alone . . .  would help farther progress their relationship.   
"I told you, I don't want to talk with Yuri." Serena whined as they made their way to the balcony. In truth, she was attracted to Yuri, but this was something she NEVER wanted to admit to anyone. There were time when he would act perverted towards her. Either by saying a remark or touching her inappropriately, resulting in her using her duel disk to try and smack him to his chagrin. She blushed when he told her that he admired her feisty personality. Something happened of course happened that usually got them into one of their arguments that she quickly left.   
"At least talk to him. Like you always do." Yuzu insisted. She hoped this time their passive-aggressive relationship would finally lead to something between them.   
"Well we all know what that leads too." Serena crosses her arms as she shook her head. "Him making a perverted pass at me and getting too another argument. Nothing is going to change Yuzu."   
"Well is something I know you want . . . so talk to him." Yuzu says as she pushes inside, quickly locking the door behind her. Serena turns around, trying to budge the door open. She turned around to look back at Yuri from the distance.   
Yuri had been looking at the view from the balcony. He had grew out his purple hair, it was now longer in a small ponytail. Of course he didn't tell the reason he actually did it, he claimed he wanted to stand out from his other counterparts. But it was because of Serena, who had found it attractive when guys had long hair.   
Since he was separated from his incarnations, he decided to ditch his short cape and long coat that was hanging off him for a longer one. The cape blew in the wind as he heard the motions and noises behind him. He acted like he didn't notice, not turning his head around. Yuri could only smile, knowing who had entered the balcony.   
"Took you a long time to get here, Serena." Yuri teased, almost as if he wanted to get under her skin. He had found her so cute when she got angry. Her temper almost seem to arouse him. Perhaps he loved the fact that she was difficult and a real challenge compared to other girls. For example her other counterparts were simply just too nice, he had come to see what Yuya, Yuto and Yugo had saw in them. But they would never do a thing for him. Because he had admitted to himself that there was only one girl he had eyes for . . .   
"You expected me to come here? Did Yuzu talk to you? Did she put you up to this or was it the other way around?" Serena angrily tells him, she almost believed everyone was trying to set her up with Yuri. As far as she was concerned, she had hid her feelings for him very well. Not realizing it became so obvious that pretty much everyone around them could see it. Well the only person that was clueless to it was in fact Yuri.   
"No . . . she didn't have anything to do with this." Yuri had his arms crossed, he was the one that got Yuzu to bring her up to the balcony. He was sure this time he could finally tell her how he felt about her. Several times already he had failed, and he was very sure he could do it this time. He had rehearsed it over again in his head. "I'm the one that wanted you up here."   
"You could have just ask me yourself, stupid. Not have her drag me all the way to the balcony." She walks over to the railing of the balcony, giving him a firm punch in the arm. Serena though was doing this more playfully, turning her head to hide the fact she was blushing.   
"There's something I've been wanting to say . . ." Yuri starts to say before Serena felt something touch her chest, looking down to see Yuri's hand groping it. Serena angrily took her duel disk that was strapped to her arm as Yuri began to dodge it. But this time she managed to swing it again and hit him in the head.   
"YOU PERVERT!!" Serena yelled out as she held her chest with her arms. "You never show any respect to me. For once I wish you can be more of a gentlemen." Sometimes Serena just wish he wasn't this whenever he was around her.   
"I can't help it." Yuri tells her as he put his fingers to Serena's chin, lifting up as they stare inot each others eyes. "I only do it when you're around. You're just so perfect."  The tension between them was reaching it's peak. Both of them blushed as they leaned in closer, they closed there eyes as their lips nearly brushed against each other as they were about to kiss.   
All of a sudden a noise could be heard from behind them. Yuri turned to look at whoever interrupted his chance to finally kiss Serena. The person that interrupted their moment was non  other than Leo.   
\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: All right I am stopping here. Please read/review!!  
> I hope you like this chapter...I am sorry it took so long to put up. I was waiting for the Arc V series to be over. And plus I had to think on what should happen next. So I worked on this other story I've been writing. I decided to change the rate of the story so I can imply more stuff sexual between Yuri/Serena, even Yuya/Yuzu. It's just I can do so much more if the rating was higher...plus I want to be safe. I not going to graphic detail over it though.   
> Anyway I will try to update the next chapter soon. So please enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I would think Yuri and Serena had a connection the moment they met. It would make sense that's what happened with Yuto and Ruri, literally love at first sight. Unlike their other reincarnation counterparts, they with Leo. He wouldn't want he's daughters reincarnation to be associate or fall for Yuri who's a reincarnation of Zarc. To him a monster that destroyed the world. So I can see Leo being the reason they don't have a close relationship compared to their other counterparts. Especially when it's implied that Ray directed her counterparts to Zarc's so her's would be a weakness to them. It's strongly implied that was the intent anyway. Leo made sure that it never happened, being the overprotective dad in a way. Being separated over years, they pretty much forgot about each other. And Zarc's soul within Yuri slowly corrupting him from within.  
> As I said this my version, some of this stuff may not be true. It's just either want to happen or is happening already.  
> Please read/review!! Let me know what you think.  Thank you.


End file.
